1. Field of the Invention
Having a device for effectively securing cables so that the transmission of electrical signals are subject to a reduced mechanical and/or electrical interference is highly desirable. This invention relates to a cable securing device for locating multiple cables. In particular the device is for securing the cables, whether the device is opened or closed.
2. Description of Related Art
The routing, supporting, and tracing cables used for transmission of electrical signals has become a formidable problem. The cables used in support of high data rates are more complex and larger than those used to support like technology at slower data rates. In many cases the width of the transmitted word has increased. For bandwidth reasons this also increases cable size and complexity. The mass of these cables can contribute to numerous problems. One problem that is easily recognized is the blockage of air flow. Some lesser known problems are sharp bends that can increase the error rate. When these assemblies are made with a foamed dielectric, they are intolerant of external forces impinging on the outer jacket. Service is difficult under a curtain of cables. Customers also complain about the untidy appearance of the cables.
There is, accordingly, a need to provide a device and system for securing cables in a manner which minimizes the current problems.